Jessie, City Of.
by The Raven Dark Angel
Summary: Jessie meets Terry...what happens? Meanwhile, a monster of the night is thirsty for the blood of the Slayer...


The usual disclaimer....enjoy this story. Reviews please... 

Jessica and her father stood, side by side, on a rooftop, staring down at the glittering city of Gotham, keeping their silent vigil on the city. Father and daughter stood side by side. Vampire and Slayer stood side by side. 

Angel cast a sidelong glance at his daughter, the only light of his life since Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. His lover. Vividly, he could remember the scent of her hair, vanilla tinged with a light raspberry. Buffy had always smelt good. But now, she was gone, and Buffy had left him one reason to live on still. His daughter. Jessica Summers. His baby girl. The wind ruffled her silky blonde hair, tinged with the slightest bit of brown. Her duster flapped at her feet, like his had always done. 

Staring out into the horizon, Angel was pleasantly surprised that the city had changed. Drastically. Human technology had developed fast. Tall, modern buildings stood proud in the place of old ones. Hovercars and the like had taken place of normal cars. Computers had taken place instead of books. But evil still lives on. The evil Jessie had to slay. To fight to the death with. And the battle between good and evil would go on, fighting endlessly for 

eternity. As the evil vampire Angelus, he had known what the evil ones felt, breaking down 

the barrier between the Otherworld and the real world. He had reveled in the exquisite 

beauty of chaos, the sweetness of pure, living, breathing, evil. His demonic side had sung 

with joy as he had unleashed the vile evil to seep into the world. And Buffy had killed him. 

Shoved a sword to his abdomen and sent him straight to Hell to suffer. And suffer he did. He 

had suffered in in fiery pits of Hell for five hundred Earth years, then, by some unseen 

force, he had been sent back. Sent back to the world to be tormented yet again, this time, 

in spirit. To have Buffy, and yet not to have her...for the love of Buffy, he would gladly 

go to Hell for eternity. What was an eternity of Hell compared to a single precious moment 

in her arms? 

But she had died, and part of his soul had gone with her to Paradise, to live there with 

her forever. But his soul lived on. Buffy wasn't gone from his life. No. Not yet. Part of 

her lived on in Angel. Her memories. Buffy's undying love for both him and their daughter. 

His undying love for his daughter. For Jessie, he thought, as he looked on at her almost 

angelic face. I would kill. I would kill for her. Being a parent was like that. Being the 

father of the Slayer was like that. And in fact, Angel had killed for her. He had murdered 

those who had tried to take her life. He had tortured those who had a part in taking away 

her precious life. Now, he realized. Buffy's memories had stayed with him, but she was gone. 

But nothing had hurt more than a horrifying thought. The memories would fade. Slowly, but 

surely. 

A cold tear ran its way down his cheek. Jessie looked over, and saw it. Slipping her arm 

into her father's cold one, she tugged at him gently. "Let's go home, dad." 

************************** 

Batman had caught sight of two people on a rooftop, not far from where he now stood. One 

was a blonde haired girl, and the other was a darkly handsome young man. His advanced night 

vision had told him that they both of them looked no older than twenty. Yet, the male stood 

with a quiet confidence, both hands in his duster, gazing out into the city, as if guarding 

the city. Although the man looked no older than him, the stance he had stood, the manner in 

which he stared out, showed a long time of existence. 

The girl, on the other hand, was no older than him, but she was dressed in a tight red 

satin tank top and black miniskirt. A silver cross hung at her neck in choker style, and she 

wore an almost identical black duster to the guy. Maybe they were an item or something, he 

thought to himself. 

"Gotta go," he said softly as he caught sight of a mugging near an alley. 

******************************** 

That night, when Terry had finished his "patrol" of the city, he entered Wayne Manor, a 

house that he had come to know as his second home. Opening the door, he entered, almost 

soundlessly. Antiques decorated the place, and yet, the room had seemed, alive or something. 

Shaking his head, he entered the Batcave. 

There was no sign of Bruce Wayne anywhere. He wasn't in his usual seat in front of the 

Batcomputer. Even Ace, the bloodhound who had made it perfectly clear that it didn't like 

him whatsoever, wasn't there. The place was quiet. 

Then, someone stepped out from the shadows. "Looking for Wayne?" 

Whirling around, ready to fight, Terry demanded. "Who are you?" 

The man had been the one that he had observed in the city earlier that evening, and Terry 

was surprised that he had found the man there. At Bruce's place. And Bruce was missing. 

"Where is Bruce?" Terry growled, worry and anger flashing in his eyes. 

Before the handsome man could say anything, Bruce hobbled down the staircase, flanked by 

the girl he had seen. Behind them trailed Ace. 

"Let go of my relative, McGinnis." Bruce's tone was sharp. Ace backed up his master's tone with a low growl. 

Terry gasped in surprise. "He's your relative?" 

The man smiled slightly, his soulful eyes gleaming gently. "Yeah." 

The girl had taken off her duster and was now clad in only her top and skirt. Still, she looked fabulous. 

The girl shrugged. "And he's my father." 

Terry gulped. "Father? But-" 

"I'm a vampire." Angel told him. "Meet my daughter. Jessie." 

Jessie shot Angel a pointed look, but said nothing. 

Terry was stumped. He didn't know what to say. A vampire? A vampire-chick? 

"You a vamp too, Jessie?" he asked, careful not to hurt her feelings. 

She shook her head. "Nope. Perfect human." She had conveniently left out the part that she was the Slayer. 

Bruce waved his hand to the computer and the Batcave. "Angel, I think you'd better stay 

down here during the day. And Terry, Jessie's going to your school tomorrow." 

Terry shrugged, his eyes locking with Jessie's for a moment. "Okay." A look passed between the Chosen One and the Dark Knight. Girl to boy. Then, she looked away. 

"Um, Bruce, dad, I think I'd better go upstairs now. Given with the school and all." Jessie said. 

Her father nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Sweet dreams, honey." 

Bruce turned to Terry. "Terry, go show our guest her room." 

Terry turned to Jessie. "Come on, let's go." 

As they reached the staircase of the Wayne Manor, Jessie caught sight of the large windows. "Hey," she said, stopping suddenly. "Wait." 

Going over to the windows, she slowly opened it. The night breeze was refreshing as she 

leaned outwards. A happy feeling rose in her, and she thought the better of it. She went up 

to the ledge and sat on it. 

"Hey, Terry," she said, combing her blonde hair back. "The wind's great here. Wanna join me?" 

Amused, he crossed over to the girl's side. "You sure are different." 

She chuckled, her laugh as gentle as the breeze that caressed him. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm not like any other girl you know," she said, a little wistfully. 

He raised an eyebrow as he sat on the ledge opposite her. The shadows played across her 

features like a slow, sensual dance as the wind ruffled her hair. Her perfect mouth curled 

up gently in a dreamy smile as she gazed outside. The surroundings were shrouded in darkness 

that had sometimes unnerved him. But with Jessie there, the darkness seemed harmless. Unable 

to touch him. 

"Tonight is peaceful, isn't it?" he asked softly, studying her profile. She suddenly had seemed sad. 

She nodded. "Yeah." she paused, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Do you have a mom?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Why?" 

"How does it feel like to be loved by a mother?" she asked. Terry hesitated. Jessie seemed 

so sincere and child-like. 

"It's...different." he told her. "You feel safe and secure in your mother's warm arms, 

knowing she'd be there for you. Why?" 

"I lost my mother when I was just born." Jessie answered bitterly. In fact, her mother was 

brutally killed by a demon when she was in labor. And when her mother had finally given 

birth to her, the monster had killed her mother with a blow. 

"But you have your father." he answered, trying to comfort her. 

She smiled faintly. "But a father's different from a mother. So, what does your father do?" 

He wrenched his next words out with a pained expression. "My father is dead." 

Her smile faded. "Oh. I'm sorry." she said quietly, looking away. 

Terry looked at Jessie. This girl was very...different from the girls he had known. He 

somehow, seemed to feel totally at ease with the girl. Just then, she looked up, into his 

ice blue eyes. Something connected between them as aquamarine gazed at ice blue. Something 

in her eyes told him that she understood his pain. The pain he had hidden deep down before. 

The pain of losing a loved one. They both understood what each had to go through. Still, 

Terry thought. Having a father was better than having none at all. Jessie's mother had died 

before Jessie could even see her face, and that was much worse. At least, he could remember 

what his father looked like. 

"Is Bruce your relative or something?" Jessie asked suddenly, breaking the moment. 

He blinked. "Nope. He's my employer." 

Jessie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Boss? What do you do for him?" 

He shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth, but feeling bad that she was being so honest with him, yet he wasn't so honest. "Running errands." 

"It's hard work." 

He smiled slightly. "Well, it's my responsibility." 

She grinned at him. "You sure are big on the responsibility thing." 

"Oh? No one had ever said that to me before." he said, half-joking. 

She smiled wanly. "I'm the first." It sounded like a question. Then, she leaned forward, and whispered. "You're Batman." 

He drew back, shocked. How'd she know that? "What?" 

She smiled, a little smugly. "I noticed." 

"Keep it a secret, okay? The more people who know that, the more chance of me being totally annihilated in my sleep." 

She grinned. "Sure. If you could keep mine." 

He smiled at her, amused. "Okay. It's a deal." 

"Deal. Let's shake on it." 

They both shook hands, but their hands were joined for a second too long. Jessie looked up, surprised, when he kissed her softly and quickly on the mouth. "Good night, Jessie." 

She nodded, dazed and surprised. "Yeah. Good night, Terry. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Unknown to them, a creature of the night stood watching in the deep darkness of the surroundings. As it turned to go away, it only whispered one word. "Die." 


End file.
